


you can still touch my love, it’s free

by Nemotaco



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Grinding, I’m So Sorry God, Light Puppy Play, M/M, Masturbation, Phan - Freeform, Smut, bottom!Phil, pillow humping, puppy!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemotaco/pseuds/Nemotaco
Summary: this is my first full smut so i’m sorry if it’s messy!! thank you for reading <3





	you can still touch my love, it’s free

It started on a day that Dan wasn’t supposed to be home.

It was a chilly in their apartment, the heaters were broken and it was way too early in the morning for anyone to be awake. They were supposed to be cuddled in their multiple blankets sound asleep.

But of course, Dan had to schedule a dentist appointment at 8am, and Phil was a little agitated. Phil could tell that Dan was trying to be quiet as he got ready to head out, but he failed and now Phil was left lying on his back in their bed, wide awake, as he heard the faint sound of the door shutting from downstairs. 

Phil huffed as he turned onto his side and shut his eyes and attempted to sleep, but with no avail his brain had issues shutting down. He lay there silently trying to talk himself into getting out of bed and having an early on the day but his body had no intent on moving. So he went to his plan B which was counting to 1000.

By the time he got to 200 he was lying on his stomach, he had grown a little tired but was still aware of his thinking. The counting then became boring and his mind just wondered around. Phil guessed that it was around 7:30 since it takes 40 minutes for Dan to get to the dentist office due to public transit, and Dan had left around 10 minutes prior. 

Dan. 

Dan who had been his sidekick for 9 years.

Dan who is supposed to be curled up in bed right now.

Dan who would have his hands around Phil’s waste as his cold feed would press into Phil’s ankles.

Dan who would sometimes wake up with his hips rutting into Phil’s as he whines.

Phil feels a twitch in his emoji pajamas but makes no move to do anything about it. His mind goes back to Dan and how he’d kiss up and down Phil’s neck as he stirs awake and how he’d press a hand flat against his chest and lets it side down under Phil’s pajamas.

Phil’s hips automatically thrust up into the bed and he feels a wave of pleasure so he does it again.

And again. And god does it feel good.The feeling of the soft monochrome sheets against him and the scent of Dan’s shampoo in the pillow becomes overwhelming and Phil finds himself grabbing an area of the comforter and shoving it under him, giving him move leverage and something to grind into. He gets lost in the moment, lowly groaning as he tries to muffle the sounds. Phil doesn’t hear the door open. 

Or the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and nearing the door. 

Phil however hears the obvious creak of the door opening and his hips automatically stutters to a stop. His head snaps to the left and expects to see someone with a knife or a gun in all-black but instead he’s making eye-contact with the brown-eyed boy he has come to love. 

“Hey…” Phil knows he sounds like a wreck, he’s out of breath and finds himself too lazy to even move from his position. He gives himself a few seconds and tries again. “Why are you home already?”

Dan walks towards him timidly and Phil feels heat rise in his cheeks, he knows he’s been caught but can’t help at attempting to be innocent. Dan sits on top of the blankets and takes his coat off. 

“Well, I was on the bus and halfway there I got a call saying my dentist appointment was cancelled, like holy fuck can I atleast get a days worth of warning instead of getting up at the devil's early hours?” Dan finishes taking off his coat and kicks off his shoes, turning and then laying on his side, facing Phil.

Phil huffs out a laugh in return, and then he feels a hand gliding over his back.

“What have you been up to my love?” Dan asks as his hand continues to glide up and down Phil’s back.

“Um nothing, just sleeping?” Dan smirks at that.

“Sleeping…. Right..” The hand goes lower and over Phil’s ass, giving it a rough squeeze. Phil whimpers and his hips thrust back up into the blankets and suddenly he’s back in motion, grinding into the pillows as Dan guides him through it. Phil’s face sinks back into the pillow as he bites the fabric and tries to hide the whimpers that are being elicited from his throat.

“Fuck Phil, look at you. So fucking pretty for me, putting on a show.” Phil tilts his head back to the side to look at Dan. He watches Dan observe him like an animal, hungry and dark eyes following the movements of his hips and his free hand rubbing into the bulge in his own trousers.

“Dan..” Phil whines and Dan’s eyes automatically shoot up to make eye contact with him. 

“Do you do this often baby?” Phil shakes his head and Dan groans.

“Does it feel good? Do you like the way it feels baby?” Phil nods.

“Use your words for me.” Dan commands.

“Yes it feels so fucking good Dan, you don’t even know.” Phil picks up the pace and moans.

“Good boy. I want you to cum like this.” Phil looks down and finds that Dan now had his jeans pulled down to his thighs and was fucking up into his hand under his pants.

“You know what you remind me of Phil? Humping the bed like a good boy? You’re a little puppy. My good little pup.” Phil moans loudly at that. His hips snapping forward in desperation and he finds himself getting close to the edge. 

“Dan.. Need more please..” Phil whines. Dan sits up and moves to straddle Phil, both thighs on either side of Phil’s hips as he pulls the emoji pajamas down past Phil’s ass, making sure to leave his cock trapped between the bed and his pajamas. Phil waits, he can hear the sound of the cap of lube being opened but nothing else. His hips slightly grind into the blankets and groans loudly when he gets a way better angle with the way his cock is trapped. He then feels the cold substance being poured all over his ass and crack, but no fingers to stretch him out. 

“You’re so desperate aren’t you pup?” Phil moans and then he hears the sound of Dan pumping his own cock. 

“Y-Yes… please fuck me.” Phil begs and then he feels Dan’s lube coated cock sliding between his ass cheeks.

“You mad me so hard baby boy, your pretty ass looks so fucking sexy and I want to cum all over it. Is that okay pup?” Dan carefully starts grinding into Phil as he grinds into the blankets at the same rhythm. Phil just moans in response. 

It’s messy, the sounds of lube being spread can prove it without even looking, but it heightens the atmosphere and they’re both moving with the same desperation. Dan’s moaning loudly and Phil finds himself whimpering and fitting into the role of being Dan’s good puppy. This was definitely one of the most hottest moments of their relationship,  
Phil declares there and then. 

Dan grabs his left ass cheek and squeezes hard, causing a moan to erupt from Phil’s throat. Then there’s a harsh slap and then pain and Phil swears his eyes had rolled to the back of his head then. “Harder.” He challenges.

And Dan listens, slapping Phil hard expect on the other cheek, then soothing it with both of his hands and brings his left hand back to his cock, gliding it into the heat. His right hand stays and roughly massages the cheek. Slapping it once more and Phil’s seeing stars.

His hips piston into the bedsheets at a fast pace as he cums harder than he has ever in his life. He feels Dan stuttering to a stop and whines.

“Dan, please use me I want to be a good puppy. Wanna be your good puppy.” He turns his head and makes eye contact with Dan who has alternated back to fucking his hand.

“Okay baby. Relax now, I got you baby.” Phils eyes close as he feels Dan get back into position and starts rocking. It’s slower than before, but Dan had always loved to take his time. He guides the tip of his cock to Phil’s hole and rubs against there a few times, and with a load moan, he cums. Phil can feel some of it entering him and he can’t help but whine. 

Dan lays back into the bed and Phil moves remove his pajamas and then cuddles into Dan’s chest. 

“Well then.” Phil chokes.

“I’m so happy that appointment got cancelled.” Dan smiles as his hand comes to play with Phil’s hair.

“Me too I think. I don’t even remember the last time I’ve even bottomed, if that even counts I guess.”

“It was so fucking hot Phil, you’re such a cute little bottom.”

“Shut up.” Phil finds himself blushing.

“My good little puppy… lets sleep now I’m fucking tired if that’s alright with you?” Dan pulls the (messy) blankets over their naked bodies.

“Yeah same. Love you.”

“Love you too baby.” Dan automatically replies

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first full smut so i’m sorry if it’s messy!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
